New Incomer
by Izzi89
Summary: Bassed on the game, Bloody Roar 4.. Zoe is a new student in the modern school of Zoanthropes. she will have to adapt to the ways of the school if she wants to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is my first Game-Based post. My second story posted. It's an OC. I've only got 2 and a half chapters typed, I don't know how many chapters there are to come. Oh and forgive me if I take too long to post the chapters, I'm working on many stories. Oh and I only have Bloody Roar 1 PS1, and BR 4 PS2. So if the story doesn't go according to the game, that's why. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bloody Roar or any of it's charictors, but I do own Zoe, she's my OC.**

New Incomer

**Chapter 1**: Allies and Foes

That day was like any other day in the modern school of Zoanthrops. a boy with spiked up brown hair was sitting in the third seat of the second row. and a bit older then him girl, with strait brown hair held in two short ponytails, was sitting behind him. As for the perky girl with short sassy brown hair sitting at the first desk in the middle row, that was Uriko.

A man with: small glasses, a fit marshal arts type of body, and longer black hair, pulled back in a Chinese-ish ponytail. stood in front of the class. he was explaining about 'legends of the black Zoanthrope in the 14th century'.

That day was like any other day, except that there was a knock on the class door. the man with the longer hair headed to answer it. a lady with bluish-silver hair was there, she had chains incorporated into her clothes.

She whispered something to the longhaired man, he paused then nodded in understanding. he walked back to the front of the class, "May I have your attention every one" he said, making every one pop up from their slumped position.

The girl with the ponytails slapped the sleeping boy in front of her upside the head. he groaned as he woke up, but then quickly zipped his lips as he pretended to be very interested in what the professor was saying.

"We have a new student joining our class today, so please make her feel welcome" he announced, then signaled for her to come in.

A girl walked in. she had long black hair, a black bandana wrapped around her head, she wore dark colored clothes. "You may introduce your self," the teacher said.

She nodded politely at him then turned to the class, "Nezumiko Zoe, I just moved here with my father two days ago. and I was transferred to this school immediately. it's nice to be here"

"Well you can get to know your classmates later, during recess. but now you can take a seat over there, next to Nekoko Uriko" he said pointing at the girl with short brown hair.

She nodded slightly and did as he said. "Hiiii I'm Uriko" the girl said in a childish voice, drawing out almost every letter.

Zoe smiled palely, "I know the teacher just said that"

Uriko just smiled stupidly. The teacher was about to continue explaining the lesson, when the bell rang. All the students quickly jumped to their feet and rushed towards the class door.

"C'mon Uriko, aren't you coming?" a boy with spiky hair called to the eternally excited girl. a taller girl with ponytails standing next to him.

"See you la~ter Zoe~" Uriko smiled jumping up from her seat. "Wai~t!" she called out to her two friends who were walking away.

The classroom was now empty; Zoe sat quietly for a few minutes then slowly got up and ambled to the exit.

"Zoe" the teacher called in a calm voice, she looked. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll make lots of friends fast" he said with a kind smile.

She nodded her head slightly with a tired smile, then she walked out.

Next was lunchtime. she slowly walked towards a very secluded table at the back of the cafeteria; she sat quietly eating her lunch, until…

"So, what do we have here? Fresh meat?" she heard a snobby voice say, as a large black boot rested on the seat across from her.

She stared at the guy quietly. he had shoulder long silver hair, and icy blue eyes, clear pale skin, and an evil smirk. something what she'd call 'pretty boy' but that was no complement.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tong? I'd say with all the talking that pussy is doing she has about ten tongs" he mocked at her silent glares.

A boy with very spiky white hair, tan skin, and sword earrings giggled. while two boys, almost identical to each other laughed wildly. which reminded her of hyenas.

"Shut up you two!" the icy one ordered, "What is it? Aren't you afraid of me?" he turned back to Zoe.

She continued eating her food silently, ignoring him and his comments. Which apparently didn't sit well with him, "I'll show you to ignore me" he yelled lifting his hand to slap her.

But for some reason he didn't. She looked up at him, there was a another hand holding his arm. It belonged to a boy with brown hair combed back, with a long scar across his noose and forehead. Behind him stood a pretty girl with chestnut colored mid-back long hair. she had her arms crossed as she watched the situation with cold eyes, and a laid-back attitude.

"You leave her alone Xion" he said in a stern yet hyped-up voice.

The icy guy turned around, "And what are you going to do about it?" he challenged.

The brown haired boy jumped back, as did the icy guy. Tension spread through the air, some students started to crowd. it was obvious that a fight was going to breakout. Zoe continued eating her food quietly.

Suddenly everyone heard a roar. The students quickly scattered as a giant lion walked up to the two feuding groups. It stood in front of them for about a minute, then turned into a tall man with a scared eye and blonde-white hair and extra long sideburns. He put his hands on his hips, "What's the meaning of this? Xion leave right away, the same for you Yugo" he ordered in a firm voice.

The icy guy smirked haughtily. he peered at Zoe over his shoulder, "See ya around, girly"

Then he signaled for his minions to follow him as he cockily waltzed away. but there was one thing that caught Zoe's eye. when he passed the girl with the chestnut hair he smirked and whispered, "Nice to see you.. Nagi"

That was returned as an intensely murderous glare from the girl. but he just continued smirking meaningfully, until he was out of sight.

The older man watched for a moment, "You'd better stay out of trouble Yugo" he warned. then glanced briefly at Zoe before walking away.

"You're okay now, he's gone," the brown haired boy said with a smile, "There's no need to thank me" he added scratching the back of his head.

"I wasn't going to," Zoe said coldly, "I didn't need your help, I can tend to my self" she added standing up and walking away.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?"

Zoe sat under the large tree in the schoolyard. Darn it! The last thing she needed was to seem like a weakling, on her first day!

"Hey um… hey you!" she heard a girl's voice call from a distance.

Zoe turned around to see the girl with ponytails, the short boy with spiky hair, and the weird girl from class, running over to her. "Man, you're not an easy person to find" ponytails said with a smile, slightly panting.

Zoe just glanced at them blankly. "I'm Usagiko Alic, this is my half brother Bakuryu.. And long sleeves here is Nekoko Uriko, our friend\ weird neighbor" she said pointing at the mentioned people.

With the girl's comment, Zoe just noticed that the weird girl had extra extra long sleeves on her uniform. "We've met before" Zoe mumbled motioning at sleeves.

"Yea~h" Uriko answered, scratching the back of her head.

"You're.. Zoe, right?" ponytails said.

Zoe nodded slightly. "Okay well, my Zoanthrope is Rabit, Uriko the Cat, Bakuryu the mole" Alice said with a smile, then paused waiting for Zoe to tell them her Zoanthrope, but she didn't.

Bakuryu and Alice exchanged looks. "Well I'm going to get some juice, wanna' come Uriko?" Bakuryu said.

"Su~re," she jumped up, but then fell. "Me~ow.. that hu~rt" she moaned.

"C'mon Uriko" Bakuryu sighed dragging the girl away.

"Cat huh? Isn't she… a bit too much of her beast?" Zoe asked.

"Who Uriko?" Alice asked, "Nah, I think she was already like that" she giggled.

Zoe giggled back. "Oh so you can laugh" Alice smiled widely.

Zoe blushed, then stood up and dusted her cloths, "Sorry I was so cold to you, it's just that me and my dad move around a lot. I just got used to being the new girl so much, that I stopped trying to fit in"

Alice nodded in understanding, then smiled, "Well don't worry, you won't be the new girl for too long here.. um how about I introduce you to who's who"

"Kay"

"Well, let's start with the teachers. the class you came into was Torako Long's class, very nice man, gentle spoken, and a good teacher. he teaches History by the way.. He used to be the marshal arts teacher but then that changed. That brings us to the marshal arts teacher, Torako Shenlong. and as the name suggests the two are brothers. Long-Sensie being the older then his brother by one year. Shen-Sensie is the total opposite of his brother, he's a loud mouth showboating, impatient man.. don't tell him I said that. however he shares his brother's skill in marshal arts."

She paused to take a long breath, then continued, "then there is Raionko Gado. he's the teacher who stopped the fight earlier. he's our Zoanthrope control teacher, he's sort of the old wise man, but they say that he was the total opposite in his youth."

At that moment Bakuryu returned with Uriko. he was holding a box of orange juice, and Uriko had a bottle of strawberry milk. "Hey" Bakuryu greeted.

"Hey I was just telling Zoe about our teachers.." Alice told him.

"Well did you tell her about Busuzima-Sensei?" Bakuryu asked flopping down next to the rest of the group.

"I was getting there.." Alice huffed, then turned to Zoe, "Tokageko Busuzima is our Zoanthrope biology teacher, if you have any question about any part of a Zoanthrope, he's the person to ask.. Except that he's a bit… Uh.." Alice paused trying to think of a word to describe him with.

"Weird?" Uriko butted in, sitting in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position. with her knees in and her legs to either side forming a 'W' shape.

"No! that's…" Alice started.

"Total wacko?" Bakuryu suggested, slurping his juice.

"A bit Eccentric.." Alice said glaring at the two.

Bakuryu just shrugged, and Uriko seemed to be having difficulties understanding what Alice just said.

Alice ignored the two as she continued, "then there's Uranus-Sama, she's our school secretary, consultant, social worker, and sometimes substitute teacher. If you ask me, she's the one running the school. With out her we'd be doomed. She's a calm nice lady, but you don't want to get on her bad side.. There's rumors that she's with Long-Sensei but those rumors are yet to be confirmed."

She paused, thinking about somebody else to tell Zoe about. "Je…." Bakuryu started.

"Oh yeah and then there is Battuko Jenny," Alice interrupted, "she's our school nurse. most of the time she's friendly, but don't be fooled by that. she's impatient and has quiet a temper, try not to make her angry"

Through this Uriko was taking notes in a little pad, Alice sighed, "Uriko, you don't need to take notes, you know these people" she huffed.

"Oh yeah~" Uriko smiled, scratching her head.

Zoe gave her a weird look, this was one odd girl.

"And finally there is Ryoho-Sama he's the school principal. he's a very weird man, he's impatient, and not a very good listener. By the way he has these anger fits once in a blue moon, last time he destroyed half the cafeteria. keep that in mind. Also there's Kyubiko Mana. she's an odd little girl that follows Ryoho-Sama everywhere. I still don't know why, but I'm working on it. they're not blood related if that's what you're thinking"

Alice slumped back exhausted from talking. Zoe sat quietly thinking about what she just heard. "Did you tell her about the students yet?" Bakuryu asked flicking a bug off his pants.

Alice shook her head. "Okay then I'll…." Bakuryu started.

"No it's okay, I got it" Alice said, suddenly regaining her bearings. "Let's start with the jerks from the cafeteria; the one with smug attitude is Xion,"

Although all four of the boys fit that description, Zoe figured that Alice meant the icy one, "What's his beast?" she asked.

Alice exchanged looks with the other two, "Well we don't really know, but he is nicknamed the white Zoanthrope," she said.

"Oh" Zoe hummed.

"Although, he looks more like a cockroach to me" Bakuryo smiled.

"Anyway, the spiky haired one is Reiji; he's like the right arm henchman to Xion, but he'll still sell him out if he feels that he needs to. his beast is the Crow. The two other boys are twins. the one with the black hair is Zach, the brown haired one is Sora, they're mostly harmless. Their beasts are hyenas.

Then there's they boy that helped you, that's Ookamiko Yugo the wolf. he's kinda' dens if you ask me, but he's a good person. There's rumors about him killing a girl named Fox a long time ago, but I don't believe them. The girl that was with him is Nagi, I'd stay out of her way if I were you. she seems cold and emotionless most of the time, but she would bite your head of if you bug her. not literally of course but you get where I'm aiming at. The only person allowed to speak to her openly is Yugo.."

"But is there something between her and this Xion? I noticed that she wasn't acting normal around him" Zoe asked, thinking about the murderous glare Nagi gave him.

Bakuryu and Alice stared at each other, for a relatively long time. which made Zoe wonder, but in the end, they didn't answer her question. "Any way, there is one more person in that group, her name is Shina. she's a bit older then the rest, but she's really nice, and athletic. She's Gado-Sensei's non-daughter daughter.

There's two more people you should watch out for, Kumako Fumoi, and Ushiko Goro, the Bear, the Ox, in that order. They're basically the bullies of the school. you'd better stay out of there way if you don't want trouble. The rest of the school are pretty normal. you stay out of their way, and they'll stay out of yours."

"Hmm" Zoe thought over what she just heard.

"Umm Zoe?" Alice said in a low voice, looking over at Bakuryu.

"Yeah?"

"You never.. Told us your Zoanthrope" Alice said tilting her head.

"Oh" Zoe blushed, "It's kinda' embarrassing" she added rubbing her palms.

"Well what is it? Spit it out" Bakuryu said with a smile.

"Well it's.. *Whisper-Whisper*" Zoe answered staring down, blushing.

The other three looked at each other surprised; a dead silence took over for a moment.

….

"Bewahahahah" Bakuryu burst into laugh, falling back.

"Bakuryuu" Alice warned, but he wasn't listening.

"He~y if I'm a cat and you're a mouse.. Does that mean that I have to eat you?" Uriko pondered.

Zoe made a puzzled look at Uriko, and Alice sighed at her friend. she turned to Zoe with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry.. I just.." Bakuryu forced out between giggles, "It' just.. With your firm exterior.. I thought you'd say a panther or something.. I just didn't expect a mouse"

"It's all right" Zoe sighed, "I usually get that reaction"

….

"Hey Zoe.. Would you like to…." Alice's sentence was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

Everyone jumped up. "What's next?" Bakuryu asked, stretching.

"Zoanthrope control class" Alice answered, Uriko nodded in agreement.

"How 'bout you Zoe?"

She pulled out the schedule she had copied; "Same as you" she said refolding the paper, and sticking it back in her pocket, "Gado-Sensei right?"

"Yeah"

Zoe walked into the class with her three pals. she was about to walk to where the others stood, when Gado-Sensei stopped her, "Hey you wait a second" he called.

She stopped and turned around to him.

"Zoe right? The new girl?" *Nod* "Well Zoe, I know because you're new you don't know this, but we have a certain school uniform here. it's specially designed by professor Busuzima. so that your clothes don't end up tattered after beasting"

She stared at him blankly waiting for his point, he pointed to a side room, "First years wear black, second yellow, and third white. so go pick a girls uniform that fits you, and get changed. fast"

She nodded then left to do as he said. a few minutes later she was changed, she kept her black bandana, and wore the turtleneck knee high dress, and combat boots, she was glad she got to wear black.

She hurried over to where her friends stood.

"Hi~ you look ni~ce"

"Shshhhh"

"Today we're going to put everything we learned so far into battle. both first year, and second year alike" Gado-Sensei said pacing in front of the students.

Sinkers and comments spread through the lineup.

"So, let's start shall we.. First battle between…. Yugo and Alice" the teacher decided with a grin. he signaled at them.

The mentioned people stepped foreword and faced each other. "Okay beast-up" the teacher ordered with a small smile on his lips.

A pinkish light enveloped Alice, and a bright yellow one enveloped Yugo. When the lights disappeared there stood a gray wolf and a white rabbit. the wolf howled in attempt to frighten the opponent but the white rabbit continued bouncing from foot to foot, holding her hands up boxing style.

"Ready.. begin" Gado-Sensei said, stepping back.

And the fight began.. Alice threw athletic kicks and punches at her opponent, and preformed high jumps equivalent to her rabbit appearance. But Yugo seemed to be the worst opponent for her. he quickly evaded all her attacks. then struck her once in the chest, sending her flying back and turning back into her human form.

Yugo turned back as well; he walked over to Alice and helped her up, "Sorry if I was too rough, you put up a good fight though."

Alice smiled out of courtesy, but then turned to Bakuryu mouthing a big, "OW"

"C'mon you two, we don't have all day" Gado-Sensei said hurrying them.

The two walked back to where their friends stood. "Next battle.. Hmm.. Reiji and Uriko.. step out you two.." the teacher ordered.

"Me~ow" Uriko moaned nervously.

The Reiji boy smiled confidently, and stepped into the battle ring. And with a little encouragement from her friends, Uriko did the same.

They stood face-to-face. Uriko humming nervously as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Well well, if it isn't the little feline"

"Feline?" Uriko growled, glaring at the spiky haired boy.

"Beast-up" Gado said.

"Ready?" Uriko taunted in a high-pitched voice.

"C'mon" Reiji taunted back.

Uriko was covered in a blue light and Reiji in white. A tawny cat and a crow appeared.

"Begin"

The moment Gado stepped out of the way, Uriko leapt onto the crow. Once he was on the ground, she jumped off. The crow quickly jumped to his feet, he flapped his wings and raised a few inches off the ground. The cat grimaced and hissed at him in response to that.

She pounced front again. This time she flipped over and stood on her paws, and twisted, scratching the crow with her feet claws. The crow jumped back and cawed at her, she ignored that as she leapt front once more. But this time failing to hit Reiji, who flew into the air. And fell onto her face, "Ahhh" she moaned, holding her head.

Reiji charged at the dizzy girl. Giving himself a boost with his wings, he kicked the girl in the stomach. Continuing with her until pinning her to the far wall. Uriko was forced back into her human form, and Reiji turned back willingly. and with that the battle was supposed to be over. However, Reiji kicked her in the stomach, then lifted her off the wall with his foot, and threw her onto the ground.

"Gado-Sensei!"

"Yes uh.. erm.. Reiji you know the battle was over why'd you do that?" Gado said.

Reiji just smirked as he whipped some blood that trickled out of a cut on his face. "Get up" he taunted the girl.

Alice hurried over to her friend and wrapped Uriko's arm around her _-Alice-_ neck. And helped her up. "I'm taking her to nurse Jenny" Alice said helping Uriko out of the class.

"Huh? Yes yes.. You do that" Gado stuttered.

Zoe peered at him wondering if he was suitable for being a teacher. Reiji slowly walked over to his little group of evil. When he reached them, he high fived Xion with a content smug smirk. Zoe noticed that and glared at Xion, but he just continued smirking.

"Well now, the world did not end.. Let's continue with the fights," Gado said clapping his hands, "Let's see now.. Ah, Hiromi and Masa.. step forward you two and get on with the fighting"

The two mentioned stepped foreword, and did as he said. the battle ended with Hiromi the Monkey winning.

"Okay.. Next Zach and Sora. let's go, move it"

The two twins stood face to face. "Good luck brother" one of them said.

"You too brother" the other answered.

The two turned into two nearly identical hyenas. The only difference is in the shade of their fur. the battle quickly ended as a draw.

"Good fight brother hehe"

"You too brother haha"

"That's nice that's nice… Next.. Okay Nagi and Bakuryu"

"Good luck" Bakuryu smiled.

Nagi just stared at him coldly.

"Beast" Gado ordered.

Nagi was covered in a red light, Bakuryu in pale green. He turned into a giant brown mole with long claws. but as for Nagi, her right half was cover in this weird red, with a long red sword for her arm.

"Begin"

Zoe turned around; hoping to ask Alice about the meaning of this, but Alice was still at the school nurse with Uriko. Zoe sighed and turned back to the fight, that would just have to wait 'till later.

Bakuryu was charging at Nagi, but when she tried to hit him with her sword, he slipped between her legs. And bounced up from behind her. The fight was ended when Bakuryu pulled back with his right arm, then flung it front, hitting Nagi with the palm of his hand.

She flew front then turned back _-Into her human form-_ when hitting the floor. Bakuryu spun back into his human form. "You alright?" he asked Nagi.

But she ignored him and walked by him and stood next to Yugo.

She was obviously not trying her best to win; she seemed to have very little interest in doing that. And Gado-Sensei seemed to noticed that too, and he seemed displeased with that as he stared at Nagi, who had her arms crossed, and her eyes closed.

"Okay who's left.. Oh yeah Zoe.. Hmm since you're the new girl, you can choose your own opponent. Someone who didn't fight yet" Gado said.

Zoe looked down the line, "I want to fight Xion sir" she said determinably.

"Ooohh"s spread through the little groups. As the boys laughed, belittlingly. "A-are you sure? Maybe you can fight.. Uh… yeah, Timothy is good" Gado stuttered.

Zoe didn't even turn to look at who Timothy _-The frog-_ was, *Cough*Nerd*Cough* "No thanks sir, I'm sure" she said glaring at Xion.

"Alright then, here we go.. Zoe, Xion step forward"

"Hehehehehe" Xion giggled confidently, as his peers backed him up.

Zoe just walked to her place quietly staring Xion down.

"Beast-up you two"

Xion transformed with a white light, into what seemed to be a half-breed cockroach. But Zoe knew never to underestimate her enemies.. No matter how freakish or weird they may look.

Here Zoe hesitated for a moment. Whispers spread around, but she quickly made up her mind. And transformed enveloped in a grayish purple color. Everyone strained to see what the new girl's beast was. And immediately after the light faded off, everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh No" Gado sighed covering his eyes and shaking his head.

"A Mouse? Her beast is the MOUSE?" Reiji laughed, "This is going to be easier then I thought. You get her Xion" he cheered.

But the two weren't listening to the others, they were too concentrated on glaring at each other.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… ready fight"

Alice crept into the class. She stood next to Bakuryu, "What's happening?" she whispered.

"Zoe asked to fight Xion" he whispered back, not turning away from the fight.

Alice had a mortified look on her face when she turned to watch as well.

The grayish purple mouse dashed back, avoiding the continuous slashes the white Zoanthrope was throwing at her.

She ducked then grabbed his leg with her tail and pulled. He fell onto his back. The mouse then jumped into the air, and landed on his chest with both feet. She stood back hoping that that did the job. But the white Zoanthrope proved to be though. And a simple attack like that wasn't enough to force him back to his human form.

Xion slowly got up, and the two stared each other down. Suddenly Xion charged at Zoe. He swung his foot around on a ground level in attempt to trip the mouse, but she jumped into the air gracefully evading the attack.

She flipped in the air and landed about a meter and a half away from her opponent. But out of nowhere, Xion charged at her and elbowed her in the chest. She flew back and smashed into the wall. But relaying on nerve only, she was able to prevent transforming back to her human form. There was no obvious reason for resisting so hard; except that Zoe felt she had to prove her toughness. It was always that way.

She stood up slowly; focusing with all her power, she was able to balance herself. She quickly avoided two slashes from Xion, and then twirled in a round the house kick, successfully hitting him in the gut. He fell back then rolled onto his face. And got up slowly and his cyan eyes seemed to glare at her. Her wide onyx eyes glared back. The two bounced back into the fight.

In a few minutes, it was clear to the naked eye that the battle intensity was growing. The two opponents were lunging at each other time after time, each time seemed more serious then the previous one. Soon it was as if the two were trying to kill each other.

The two clashed in mid air and were flung back. They paused for a moment, then charged at each other one last time. This time both holding the deepest intention to kill.

But just as they neared each other, a lion jumped in between them, roaring he pushed them in opposite directions.

The two were forced back into their human form after exhausting their last bit of energy; the lion stared at the two for a moment before slamming his fist into his palm, transforming him back to his humansy.

Xion's icy blue eyes met Zoe's brown ones, as they glared at each other panting out of exhaustion. All the students commented to each other or let out some kind of gasp or whisper. Even Xion's group were exchanging surprised and confused looks.

Gado stared at the two for a moment, "Class dismissed" he ordered in a firm voice.

The students whispered with each other as the pushed through the class door. Xion and Zoe glared at each other for a few more moments before breaking the eye contact to go join their groups.

Zoe stood next to Bakuryu and Alice her head down, and her bangs covering her eyes. Bakuryu opened his mouth to comment, "Let's.. Just.. Go… Okay?" Zoe interrupted him, heading for the door.

Alice glared at Bakuryu, then hurried after Zoe. "Wh- what? What did I say?" Bakuryu shrugged running after the two girls.

"How's Uriko?" Zoe suddenly said, severing the loud vale of silence that wrapped the three.

Alice briefly glanced over at Bakuryu before quickly answering, "Oh she's alright, but Nurse Jenny said she should go home and get some rest. She was really upset"

"Why?" Zoe asked surprised, she didn't know anyone that would rather stay in school than go home.

"Oh she's kinda afraid of her mum" Bakuryu butted in.

"Why?" Zoe repeated even more surprised.

Bakuryu just shrugged.

….

"Hey guys I'm sorry if you think I went a bit overboard with that Xion guy.. I don't know what to tell you. That's never happened to me before.. But for some reason when I was fighting him.. Well I don't know, I couldn't stop" Zoe said, in a voice that sounded like she was partially thinking out loud and speaking.

The other two exchanged looks. "Ah it's okay.. Sometimes we all get the urge to rip that smug pretty boy Xion to bits anyway" Alice said, wrapping her arm around Zoe's neck.

Zoe glanced at Alice. she didn't really understand what Zoe was talking about, but she tried.

"Yeah and besides, you really did a good job at kicking his but!" Bakuryu said excited.

Zoe smiled faintly at the two, from the looks of things; these two were there to stay.

….

"So, what's next?" Zoe asked.

Alice looked at her wristwatch, "Well Kakashi-Sensei's math class, but there's still another 11 minutes till then.." she answered.

"Well since we still have time, I need to get something from my locker, you two mind?" Zoe said.

The two responded with a shake of their heads and shrugs, "Okay then, let's go."

"Uh oh" Alice whispered, "Trouble ahead" she said pointing.

"What?" Zoe whispered.

"You said your locker is number 313, right?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah well you're not getting your math book now" Alice pointed.

There were two big guys leaning against Zoe's locker; their white school uniforms indicated that they were 3rd year.

"Remember Fomoi and Guro? Well those are them" Alice said motioning at the two, "M-maybe we should come back later" she added.

"Yeah I agree with Alice. I don't like running from a fight, but I don't recommend fighting with these two.. Trust me" Bakuryu added.

But Zoe wasn't listening. She headed to the guys with determent steps. "Zoe~" Alice whispered, trying to call her back. But she didn't care.

The two guys were leaning on the locker with a laid-back attitude, their arms crossed. The one with the earrings snorted at some students as they passed by, causing them to run away with fear. They smirked confidently.

The last thing they would expect was the shorter girl dressed in black to walk up to them the way Zoe did.

"Excuse me.." she glared, "That's my locker you're leaning on" she said.

The two looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and belittlement and sarcasm in their eyes, "And what are you going to do about it? Little gir~l" said the one with an egg shaped head and a little bit of nest like hair at the top.

But Zoe didn't flinch at their vicious smiles and glares. a minute or so passed, Zoe not stopping her glares.

Suddenly the egghead one smiled and giggled, "You're okay kid" he said ruffling her hair, "I like you're courage.. C'mon," he signaled to his friend to leave, "get out of her way, would ya'"

They walked away. "That was so cool!" Alice exclaimed hurrying towards Zoe, "I can't believe you stood up to them like that!" she added.

"Yeah, now you're friends with, or at least approved by, the two biggest bullies in the school" Bakuryu noted, "if you keep this up you're going to have a really easy stay at this school"

"That's what I'm counting on" Zoe smirked, opening her locker, "That's exactly what I'm counting on."

**A\N: I know my chapters are way too long, but I hope you enjoyed it any ways. Please don't be afraid to criticize, and don't forget to comment. Thanx a million.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Keep your friends close keep your enemies closer

It's been about two weeks now, since Zoe moved to the school. She now knows who's who, and how to deal with people here. It was a pretty easy stay just as Bakuryu said.

But outside of school, she hated it. She lived in a one-bedroom apartment, with her father. They had to live there; it was all they could afford. "We'll get a better house soon, you'll see Cookie.. When…." Her father would always say.

And what comes after the 'when' changes every time, "When I get a better job" or "when my boss gives me a raise" or "Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah"

Anyways, she didn't have to stay in that stuffy apartment so things were all right.

It was Tuesday, macaroni and cheese Tuesday. Zoe had met up with Alice, Bakuryu, and Uriko after class, and headed for the cafeteria.

They each had a plastic tray in their hands as they stood in line. Bakuryu was talking to a spaced out Uriko. And Alice was yakking non stop. Thinking that Zoe was actually listening.

"Uh huh" Zoe nodded, deciding that it was about time to make a sound that indicates that she's listening.

The turn was finally in them. "Here you go sweetheart" Mitsuko the lunch lady said with a kind smile, slopping a pile of yellow goo onto Zoe's plate.

And Mitsuko was a very large muscular tomboyish women. She had very short red hair. And although on the outside she looked like a scary and impatient hotheaded lady. She was actually the total opposite, with a warm heart and kind woman.

"She used to have a daughter also named Uriko, right?" Zoe asked Alice as they settled at one of the tables.

"Yup" Alice nodded flopping across from Zoe.

"What did you say happened to her?" Zoe asked, struggling to pull her fork out of the grabby goo.

Alice played with her spoon, "Well I don't really know.. Just that she died about a year and a half ago, I think it was some kind of freak accident" she said thinking.

"I heard that the accident happened, when they were experimenting on this Uriko girl, she had some kind of disease or something" Bakuryu said with a mouth full of food.

"I think she was a gone-wrong Zoanthrope" Uriko added.

Alice peered at them annoyed, she hated when other people had more information, roomers, or gossip than her.

Because, as you may not know, Alice _IS_ the gossip and roomer center of the school. She knows everything about everything, and nothing about nothing. She could easily become a reporter or detective if she wanted to. It was really useful to be with a girl like her.

"I think the accident or something, involves Uranus-Sama somehow" Bakuryu said, pointing his spoon at Zoe.

But that was more than Alice could handle, "Is there anything else that I don't know.. Like maybe Zoe's a guy, and the earth is actually flat?" Alice exploded.

"I don't think so" Bakuryu answered simply, taking another spoon of his food.

Alice slumped back ticked off. Zoe just sighed, things like this happen almost every day.

At that moment, Yugo, Nagi, and Shina walked past Zoe +Gang's table. Alice immediately perked up. Incase you don't know, Alice is actually second year age. but due to being in the hospital for five moths, she flunked that year and remained in first year. And she has a major crush on Yugo.

"Oh hi Alice" Yugo smiled naively.

"H-hi" Alice smiled shyly, and Alice is _NOT_ a shy person.

"Hi Zoe!" Shina shouted smiling widely.

"You know Zoe?" Bakuryu asked curiously.

"Yeah she's a friend of mine!" Shina said sitting next to Zoe and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Aren't you squirt? She added playfully.

Zoe frowned and didn't answer, Bakuryu is never going to live this down.

"we met at the Thai Boxing class, she actually showed me a move or two" Shina continued, not noticing the dark cloud of shame hovering over Zoe, "Well I have to go fill my stomach so you kids have fun" Shina added jumping up and walking away with her two pals.

….

"You are _SO_ lucky Zoe.. You're friends with on of the coolest girls in the school!" Alice exclaimed, leaning across the table and poking Zoe in the shoulder.

"Yeah Squirt you're the pet of the co…." Bakuryu was saying before he started choking on an apple Zoe stuffed down his throat at the speed of light.

Next was marshal arts class. It was another class all the students had to take. Zoe and her friends walked in together.

"Okay.. Today we're going to have a pop quiz.. You're all going fight each other.. hahahaha!" Shen-Sensei said in a high-pitched voice, before laughing at his own joke.

The students exchanged laughing looks. "So anyway.. Let's just start okay… first two, Reiji and Zoe.. C'mon you two"

The two stepped into the circle that disables their ability to Beast.

"I'm going to rip you apart" Reiji taunted.

"Bring it on canary boy" Zoe smirked at him.

"Okay you two… start fighting" Shen-Sensei grinned.

Reiji was the first to charge. He kicked continuously trying to land a hit on Zoe, but she was fast enough to evade them all. At one point upon seeing an opening, Zoe ducked a kick and then elbowed Reiji in the side. He stumbled forward.. He turned around with daggers in his eyes, "Why you little…"

He didn't complete the sentence when Zoe took the liberty to attack first. She charged at him lifting her fist, but just as Reiji lifted his arms like an X in front of his chest, Zoe changed her attack, spinning around and kicking him with all her might.

Reiji was forced back some distance, but he didn't fall over.

….

Reiji moved his hands to see why Zoe didn't attack again, he saw her sanding confidently, smirking. He knotted his brows, _why isn't she attacking?_

"The winner.. Zoe! Good job kid" Shen-Sensei shouted.

"What?" Reiji protested confused.

Zoe continued smirking as she pointed down, Reiji eyes quickly shot down. Then he saw why he had lost, Zoe had pushed him with her kick a few inches out of the circle, causing him to lose.

He glared at her, but she simply walked over to her friends, high-fiving one of them. "Reiji! What are you in coma? Get back to the line" the teacher said.

Reiji did as he said. "Hmm Next Alice and Bakuryu"

The two exchanged a brief look before stepping forward. They stood in the circle face to face. "I'm not going easy on you" Alice said smiling challengingly getting into fight stance.

"I'm counting on that" Bakuryu smiled back.

"Fight!"

Alice charged at Bakuryu punching many times, but he took all her hits with his arms.. He saw an opening and took it, grabbing onto both of Alice's hands, swinging on them and through her legs, then jumping on her back.

Although falling on her face like that was usually enough for Alice to quit a fight, she was determined not to loose against her younger brother. She quickly jumped back to her feet. She ducked a kick and a punch from Bakuryu, then started her counter attack.

Alice stepped back waiting for an opening to appear, and when Bakuryu failed to kick her she quickly started punching and kicking him continuously. Although he was able to avoid a few punches, he was no match to Alice's quick combos. She finished the fight as she jumped back to take a deep breath, then jumped up flipping forward in the air and kicking Bakuryu in the head. She then bent over backwards, kicking Bakuryu in the chest and face.

Bakuryu stumbled back feeling dizzy but that didn't stop Alice. She punched him in the chest: left hand, right hand, whipped around, left hand again.

Bakuryu stumbled back, then fell onto his back feeling exhausted.

Alice bent down looking at her brother, "Was I too rough?" she asked innocently.

"Good fight good fight you two" Shenlong nodded, " But let's move on.. Okay next.. Zach and Uriko"

The two stepped out; "H-hii Uriko" the boy smiled shyly blushing.

Uriko just lifted her sleeve-covered hands up, ready to fight, shifting from foot to foot.

"Begin!"

"Haaaaaa" Uriko yelled, charging at Zach.

"UH?" was what Zach said, before Uriko twirled punching him in the cheek.

He fell back, moaning.

"You get her brother" Sora cheered from the line.

But Zach just looked over at his twin nervously, how is he supposed to hit the girl he li…..

His train of thought was cut off as Uriko charged at him. His mind went blank as he saw the girl jump towards him, trying to hit him. Out of an automatic defense mechanism, he lifted his knees to his chest, then sprung them out just as Uriko pounced.. Lifting her into the air and flipping her onto her back some distance out of the circle.

"Me~ow" Uriko yelled as she flew into the air and across the room. Reminding the students of a cat being catapulted.

"Good job brother!" Sora exclaimed.

But Zach's brain was working over time, he just flipped the girl he likes across the room.. That isn't good… definitely not good.

"Are you alright?" Alice hurried over to the dizzy girl.

Uriko sat on her knees and held her head, "Me… owwww" she moaned.

Suddenly she heard a beeping sound. She froze then cautiously put her hand in her pocket.. When it came out, it had a crumpled thing of pink and white metal pieces and colored wires.

Zoe walked up to the two girls. They were frozen, "what's that?" Zoe asked pointing at the garbage in Uriko's hands.

At the beginning, she received no answer. Then suddenly Uriko began panicking, "Oh no.. Oh no.. Oh no, oh no, oh no.."

"What? What happened?" Zoe asked Uriko.

"I think that used to be her cell-phone" Alice said putting her finger on her lip.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" they suddenly heard the teacher call, "Get back in line" he ordered.

The three girls quickly did as he said, Uriko cupping the fragile shattered pieces of her dr.. Cell-phone.

"Now that we're through with the drama.. We can get back to the fights" Shenlong sighed, "Next.. Hana and Koji"

A girl with short black hair covering her left eye stepped out; she was wearing first year uniform.

"Well well if it isn't stink flower" Reiji called out from the line.

The girl glared at him silently. A boy with a colorful Mohawk hairdo stood across from her, he was wearing second year uniform.

The battle ended with the girl winning the fight.

"Nice job, Hana this is your third victory this week right?" Shen-Sensei cheered.

The girl didn't answer. "Anyway.. Do we have enough time for another battle" the teacher hummed thoughtfully looking at the clock, it was five to four, "Well.. There's only 5 minutes left so.. Class dismissed"

'Whoo's of joy spread through the groups of students as they crowded at the exit. But not Uriko she was still worried about her cell.

"It's alright Uriko.. you can buy a new one" Zoe said in a compassionate voice.

"No~ you don't understa~nd" Uriko whimpered.

They walked out of the class and met up with Bakuryu, "Hey guys.. Uriko what's with the long face?"

"She broke her cell-phone" Alice explained.

"Oh"

"Don't tell my Mommy oka~y?" Uriko begged.

"Why are you so afraid of your mother?" Zoe huffed annoyed, as she headed with the rest to gates.

"She's very sca~ry" Uriko explained.

The other two kinda giggled. "Hey Zoe if you really want to understand you can meet her" Alice suggested.

Zoe turned to her with a confused look on her face. "Me and Bakuryu are going over today, you can come along" Alice explained standing at the gate.

Zoe turned to Uriko a questioning look in her eyes, she nodded with a wide stupid grin on her face, meaning it was okay. Zoe looked at the street; her house is the opposite direction from theirs… but the thought of being stuck in that stuffy apartment quickly made her decision.

"Sure" she shrugged.

Uriko, Bakuryu and Alice lived in a very quiet, beautiful neighborhood. Zoe looked around her with mild interest as the approached a peach house.

"Our house is that one" Alice said pointing to house down the street.

Zoe nodded casually as she followed Uriko.

"We're here" Uriko said pushing the front door of her house open.

Her house was a middle middle class area by the way; Zoe quickly glanced at it before following Uriko in.

"URIKOOO!" she heard a large voice call from inside.

A woman as large as her voice came hurrying down the hall. She was… big, but well dressed, with make up, an up hair do and nice purple clothing. Her hair was black by the way, unlike her daughter.

She grabbed her daughter, and crushed her with her hug, "I missed you _SO_ much kitten" she squealed.

"Mo..m" Uriko wheezed unable to free herself from her mothers grip.

The woman backed up a little but didn't let go of her daughter just yet. She held the girl by the shoulders and took a good look at her, "My O' my.. You're as skinny as a rake kitten, what have you been eating? Soya beans?"

Then she peeked over Uriko's shoulder to see Zoe, "And who's that? A new friend?" she said releasing her daughter to move onto Zoe. She squeezed the petite girl tight.

Zoe felt the air escape her lungs as the woman squeezed. She looked over at Bakuryu and Alice with a pleading look, but they just smiled at her with amusement.

Finally, the woman released her to hurry into the kitchen; she came back holding a large plate full of cookies. She walked over to her daughter and stuffed about three in her mouth, "Do you like them my sweet kitten?"

Uriko nodded nervously, so her mother smiled contented as she stuffed cookies in the other threes' mouths.

"Um Mrs. Nekoko, is Grandpa Iwao here?" Alice asked swallowing the cookies.

"Yes he's in the living room, on the sofa.. Like usual" she answered heading back for the kitchen.

Alice headed for another room. Zoe turned to Bakuryu, "Who's Grandpa Iwao?" she asked.

"Oh he's Uriko's grandfather from the mother's side, he's also a Zoanthrope, the badger" he said.

Zoe nodded.

"Children.. I made dinner, would you like to join us?" Uriko's mother called from the kitchen.

"No thanks Mrs. Nekoko, me and Alice will be eating at home tonight" Bakuryu said back.

"How about you darling?" Mrs. Nekoko turned to Zoe.

Zoe looked at her watch, her father won't be home for another three hours, and the food really does smell good, "If you wouldn't mind?" she said politely.

"No of course not! I'll go set you a plate" she said from the kitchen.

"Okay well we'll be leaving now" Alice called out as she stepped out of the living-room and slipped her shoes on.

With her hands in her pockets, and a dull look in her eyes, Zoe watched Alice and Bakuryu leave. Uriko came running down the stares; she pulled Zoe by the hand, "C'mo~n" she tugged her along, "Come see my ro~om" she dragged Zoe up the stares.

Zoe walked into a room; the dullest to say about it is that it's very fluffy. Pink, white, and baby-blue where the three main colors in the design of the room. Uriko plopped herself on her fuzzy pink bed.

Zoe sat on a chair as she looked around the room. "Do you believe me now? You saw that my mom is very scary" Uriko said nodding for no reason, "_Meow_" she whispered lowly.

Zoe stared at her blankly; she'd rather not go down that road. Uriko yakked non-stop until her mother called the two girls down for dinner.

Zoe enjoyed a nice dinner with Uriko's family. By the time they were finshed it was 7:30 a half an hour after sundown.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Uriko offered again at the front door.

Zoe nodded, "Don't worry I'm a strong girl" she said winking at her.

"Ye~eh" Uriko hummed with a smile.

"Well you should get inside before your mother gets worried.. see ya' tomorrow" Zoe waved goodbye.

She slowly walked away from the quiet neighborhood, her hands in her pockets. Slowly walking through the darker back alleys Zoe started to feel worried, but she shook her head in attempt to reassure her self. She knew she was strong, not just anyone could defeat her.

She sighed her house was still very far away, it's going to take her too long to get home at this rate. Her father might get home before her, if so she's going to be listening to lectures for about three hours.

Her sharp ears suddenly caught a weird sound. She headed towards the source of it. Zoe put her back to the alley wall and peered around the corner, she saw three guys and one girl with reddish hair. Zoe squinted as she tried to see the girl better.

She nearly gasped but she quickly put her hand on her mouth, it was Nagi.. She was in trouble. Zoe looked back at Nagi, one boy had her pinned to the wall holding her hands over her head with one arm, and clasping her mouth shut with the other.

They were all eyeing her in a weird way. Zoe looked away for a moment to take a deep breath and gather her courage, then she jumped into the alley, "Hey!" she shouted grabbing the attention of all three boys.

They turned to her, and then exchanged laughing looks. Zoe smirked confidently; she knew she could take them down.

Two of the boys headed towards her, grinning evilly. "Fresh meet" one of them said looking over at his friend.

Zoe took a step back, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, centering her thoughts. Suddenly her eyes shot open. She glared at the two boys taking a fighting position. The two smirked belittlingly as they started cornering her.

Zoe jumped back, then bounced front sinking her foot in man #1's stomach. She then twirled around causing her firm fist to come in contact with the second man's cheek. The black haired teen jumped back again glaring at her two enemies.

She was about to attack again when the the man holding Nagi suddenly yelled, "That's enough!"

Zoe whipped around to see him holding a knife to Nagi's throat, "Do you want her to get hurt?" he added firmly.

Zoe hesitated and that was more than enough for one of the men to attack her from behind. He bond her arms with hands like clamps. Zoe started struggling but quickly received a blow to the back of the neck. She fell to her knees, her head filling dizzy and her hands feeling numb.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her, she forced her dizziness aside so she'd be able to defend herself. But suddenly she saw a hand extended at her, she looked up with surprise as she heard a voice say in a casual tune, "Need help?"

Nagi was standing over her, not smiling, but not frowning either. Zoe took the hand gratefully as she looked behind Nagi's shoulder. The man that was once pinning Nagi, was now lying on the floor, unconscious and beaten-up. The shorter girl smirked; "Should we finish them off?" she said dusting her cloths.

She didn't receive an answer as the she turned to the other two guys. At that moment they both pulled out knives. Zoe knotted her brows, as did the icicle standing next to her, weapons change the equation. Hand to hand combat is one thing, but weapons are almost cheating.

Zoe took a deep breath one idea settling in her mind, she turned to Nagi with a determent smirk appearing on her lips the red head smirked back. Apparently, they were thinking about the same thing.

"Bring it on!" Zoe shouted with a smile, as she focused her energy.

"Let's finish this" Nagi murmured doing the same.

Zoe was enveloped in a pale lavender like light, two seconds later Nagi was in a red one. The light cleared to reveal a gray mouse and a half red Nagi.

"Oh no they're Zoanthropes!" one of the two remaining men yelled in fear.

"Run for your life!" the other added a mask of sheer terror on his face.

But it was too late. Zoe was the first to act, jumping the large distance separating her from the men with one pounce. She landed on the back of the first of the two, smashing his face to the ground and causing blood to gush out of his nose.

Then using his body as a springboard, she jumped, flipping in the air and landing in front of the second man.

"Please don't kill me" the man pleaded tumbling back.

Of course, the mouse did not answer, but instead she twirled around kicking him in the gut, sending him flying back, and falling on top of his partner. The two men pushed each other frantically not accomplishing anything in particular by doing that.

Suddenly they stopped in fear as a large red sword settled in front of their faces, "Leave.. Now" an icy voice ordered with a semi-metallic twang.

Without any objection, the two jumped to their feet and scurried away, leaving their third partner behind.

"Ehe hahaha" Zoe giggled with amusement after turning back to her human form.

Nagi didn't change her expression as she threw her arm to the side, instantly turning back with a brief flash of light.

Zoe walked over to her as she asked, "What did those men want?"

"What do you think?" Nagi responded coldly as she fixed her red leather, fingers off gloves.

"Hey your jacket is ripped" Zoe pointed out.

"I noticed that" Nagi answered with a slight glare.

Zoe, thankfully, was still wearing Busuzima's school uniform. So she was okay. "You didn't have to beast, I could've taken them my self" Zoe added, making sure nothing was wrong with her cloths.

Nagi glanced at her briefly, as she pondered the weirdness of this girl. "Well your fighting isn't that bad" Nagi said, breaking her strict rule of no commenting.

Zoe realized that as well, so Nagi smirked at her from the side as she headed her own way.

"No hard feelings?" Zoe yelled behind her.

"See ya around.. Zoe" Nagi said back, in a somehow warm voice.

And with that Zoe knew that she had made a new ally. It wasn't a friendship, but she could live with it.


End file.
